Hidden Talents
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: When Cora asks O'Brien for help with her grandchildren, Cora never knew how good her lady's maid was with children. And other things... Really bad summary! One shot! Enjoy!


**Hidden Talents...**

Sarah O'Brien didn't leave in 4.01!  
Cora asks Sarah to help her take Master George and Miss Sybbie out for a walk.  
One shot!

A/N – Cora and Sarah are in a secret relationship...  
Also... I can't stand the word 'Grandmamma' So, Cora's just 'Granny' in this. Sorry if that offends anyone!  
Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

"What would you like to do today Mi'lady?" Sarah O'Brien asked her ladyship whist doing her hair.

"I was thinking about taking Master George and Miss Sybbie for a walk." Cora said with a smile rubbing lotion on her hands before smiling in the mirror at her lady's maid.

"Sounds like a lovely idea Mi'lady, its lovely weather outside." O'Brien said putting the few last pins in her hair before stepping back and picking up the night gown that was on the bed.

"Would you accompany me O'Brien?" Cora asked before going on.

"I just fear I will not be able to keep an eye on Sybbie if I have to carry George, now we have no nanny I would like you help this morning."  
O'Brien stood in shock for just a moment before speaking.

"I would be delighted Mi'lady." Sarah replied with a smile.

She thought of herself as being good with children, however this was important, which made Sarah panic just a little more.

After a few more moments of watching Cora get herself ready, she followed the older woman by only a year to the nursery.

Walking in she smiled at how lovingly Cora picked up Master George. Without thinking she moved to Miss Sybbie's cot and picked her up, smiling as the toddler found interest in her hair.

"Maybe you could carry her to the garden?" Cora suggested seeing how well settled her granddaughter looked in Sarah's arms.

"Of course Mi'lady." O'Brien said with a smile bouncing the toddler a few times before following Cora outside.

* * *

Holding Sybbie's hand O'Brien laughed at how she pointed at every flower, bird and tree she saw.

"She's growing up so fast." Cora admired.

"She certainly is Mi'lady." Sarah agreed.

"Please, call me Cora... it gives me a reason to call you Sarah." Cora said with a smile looking her maid up and down.

"You don't need a reason to call me Sarah... Cora." Sarah said she knew it was wrong as Cora was married, but she couldn't find it in her to care. Cora just smiled as a reply.

"Will you please hold Master George whilst I take off my shawl, it's rather hot today." Cora asked.

"Of course Mi'lady... Now Miss Sybbie, why don't you stand there and tell me what you can see?" Sarah said to Sybbie trying to keep her occupied so she didn't run off. Taking George in her arms she felt a strange sense of pride...  
Slowly Lady Grantham took off her shawl as if she were waiting for something to happen.

"Bird!" Sybbie shouted jumping up and down making her ladyship jump.

Kneeling down with Master George in her arms Sarah praised the little girl.

"What else can you see Miss Sybbie?" O'Brien asked forgetting she was meant to only be the maid.

"George and Granny!" Sybbie said with joy as she pointed to her cousin then her grandmother.

"Well done Sybbie!" Cora praised as well smiling at how much she had grown. It was still something she struggled to accept, seen as she reminded her so much of her own daughter Sybil who she missed dearly.

"Would you mind if I help Sybbie's hand whilst you held George?" Cora asked. This was all so new to Sarah; she was used to taking instruction not being asked.

"I am perfectly fine with that Mi'lady... I mean Cora." O'Brien said with a small smile.

The evil version of herself was put at bay. Herself and Cora had been seeing each other in secret for the past few weeks, but today was different. Sybbie may only be young but you would be surprised at how much they notice.

"You never told me you were good with children." Cora said once they were sat on a bench. Another maid had brought out a small bottle of water for Miss Sybbie to drink whilst they sat in the warm sunshine.

Sarah sat with George in her arms, they young baby was now sleeping silently.

"I never realised I was until now... Would you like to take him back?" Sarah asked getting the impression she wished to hold her grandson.  
"I would love to." Cora said taking the young one out of O'Brien's arms.

"Miss Sybbie what would you like to see next?" Sarah asked making conversation with little Miss Branson.

"Grandpa and Daddy!" Sybbie laughed.

"What does Granny think?" O'Brien asked.

"Sorry Mi'lady, I never meant to speak out of turn." Sarah said immediately realising how she had addressed her employer. Holding George in one arms she used the other to place a hand on Sarah's back.

"If only it were the both of us she was calling granny." Cora said making Sarah's breath catch in her throat.

"That's a wonderful idea, I am sure daddy and grandpa would be very happy to see you, and Aunt Mary would be happy to see Master George." Cora said moving to stand.

"Would you like me to hold your bottle Miss?" Sarah asked coming down to the toddler's level. She just nodded before handing the lady's maid the bottle that was now empty.

"Let's go find daddy then." Cora said, her American accent coming through a little more with every word she said.

* * *

Later that night Cora sat at her dressing table waiting for O'Brien.

A knock came and Cora asked them to come in. Well more of instructed, but she knew who it was.

"Sorry I'm late Mi'lady." O'Brien said feeling it would be pointless to explain.

"Its okay, my husband is getting the early train to London tomorrow so he is sleeping in his dressing room." Cora explains. Dressing room... it was more like a second bedroom.

"Okay, would you like me to do your hair first or undress you?" O'Brien asked doing her usual nightly routine.

"Please will you do my hair first, I think I am getting a headache." Cora informed smiling as Sarah moved closer.

"Would you like me to call the doctor or get you anything my ladyship?"  
"No, I should be fine... but thank you."  
Sarah just nodded as a quick reply before taking out the hair pins that were holding up Cora's hair.

Once that was quickly done, Cora decided she would like a bath, and well that made Sarah sick to her stomach. Although Cora had found out that the reason for her miscarriage was Sarah's fault she had chosen to forgive her.

"I'll do that right away Mi'lady." O'Brien said before she moved to the bathroom.

"Sarah..." Cora called only loud enough for Sarah to hear.

Sarah just walked back over slowly smiling a little. Cora stood and went to meet her. Kiss her gently Cora smiled placing a hand on her maids cheek.

"I love you Sarah."  
"I love you to, always."  
"Why don't you hurry up and run my bath then you can tell me all about your hidden talents..." Cora suggested with a cheeky tone to her voice.

O'Brien knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Of course Mi'lady, right away." Sarah said letting the hand she'd placed on Cora's back linger for a moment.

Walking off to run the bath Sarah smiled.

She was lucky.

Very lucky indeed.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. Sorry if I haven't got the timeline right for Sybbie's talking, but I imagine she's old enough to speak now.  
Anyway!  
Please review! Let me know what you think! Good or bad!  
Thank you!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
